


1996 - Three Little Words

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies, Cas is probably called Cas again, Cas tastes like strawberries, Castiel has an obsession with strawberries, Dean Winchester is finally being a good person, F/F, F/M, High School, Junior year, M/M, Or soon, Teen Romance, Teen fic, and I'm updating again!!, and i do too, can you even believe that??, progress - Freeform, strawberries as always, that's all I will say and give away, you gotta read the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1996It's junior year and it's time to step up. After all, a promise is a promise.---Chapter 12 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1996 - Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again!!! I'm so proud of mahself.
> 
> \---
> 
> Also a little timestamp for you:  
> Castiel and Dean are in 11th grade  
> Castiel - 16  
> Dean - 16  
> Gabe - 23  
> Sam - 13
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1996 _

 

Dean gripped the sack lunches in his hands too tight, his knuckles turning white. He was too much in his own head, couldn’t stop going over what he had written last night at 2 am. He was walking too fast, zeroing in on Cas and his friends. He should stop, calm down, think more before doing this. But it was too late, he had already reached their table.

Cas’ blue eyes looked up at him, confusion written all over his beautiful face. His friends also were staring at him. Dean thought he might know a few of them. He had talked to Charlie and Kevin a few times when dropping of Cas’ lunch. And he knew one was british, though he seemed like a prick.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Cas didn’t like them knowing Dean always gave him his lunch, he didn’t need anyone else worrying about him.

Dean rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to help Cas lie about something important. “Here to drop off your lunch.” He threw the bag onto the table in front of Cas. “But that’s not what I’m really here for. I need to talk to you, Cas.”

Cas shot him a glare. “You can’t call me that. Or do the rules don’t matter?” Dean couldn’t believe Cas was going to start this now. Dean could barely keep calm, dreading actually speaking his feelings to Cas.

“I’m-- I’m not calling you that in front of people.” Dean looked at Cas’ friends who looked very amused. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if Cas talked about him.

The redhead Charlie spoke up, eyeing Dean with a look he couldn’t place. “So. Dean. You can’t call Castiel Castiel, or Cas. What  _ can  _ you call him?” Dean really didn’t want to say it, but he had promised Sam he wouldn’t wait more than a year to do this. He had to do it now.

Dean sighed, looking down into Cas’ eyes. “Fine. Angel.” He heard Cas’ friends laugh. “Can you come with me, I really need to talk to you.”

“You call him ‘Angel’?” That was a british voice, some foreign exchange student he didn’t know the name of.

Cas thought it over, then starting opening his lunch. “Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friends.” Dean’s heart hurt, feeling like Cas was saying he wasn’t one of his friends. But that was okay, maybe they could still be more than friends.

“I really can’t, Cas-- Angel. Please just come with me.”

“Maybe you should, Castiel,” that was Kevin. “I mean, it might be important.” Cas didn’t say anything, continuing to take out stuff from the bag. He was a tad disappointed to not see any strawberries. Dean  _ always  _ packed strawberries.

Dean thought over his choices. He didn’t want to say it in front of the whole school, but on second thought, maybe that was the only way he was going to get Cas to listen to him. “Fine. Have it your way, Cas.”

Cas was about to respond back when the words died in his throat. Dean Winchester was standing on the table now. Oh shit.

In a loud voice Dean announced, “Hello everyone! Can I get your attention? I have an announcement to make.” Most of the cafeteria quieted down, this had never happened before. Dean gave his megawatt smile. “Thank you.”

“Dean, get down. You’re going to get in trouble,” Cas whispered, lightly tugging on Dean’s pant leg.

Dean looked down at him. “Yes I am.” He looked around the room, at Cas’ friends, then back to Cas again. “Castiel Novak. Cas for short.” He looked to his crowd. “Or what he makes me call him now, Angel. Kinda weird, not gonna lie. But it fits him. With his out-of-this-world bluest eyes. Kinda remind me of the sky. And that black hair, that as long as I’ve known him, has never  _ ever  _ been able to sit flat on his head. I mean with all that he must be magic, right?” He gave a small chuckle.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Cas whispered to him again.

“And it’s not just that. Ya know, it’s the little things. Like his obsession with anything strawberry; pie, cupcakes, not even washed picked-off-the-plant strawberries he just stole.” Dean shot Cas a wink. “Or how he is beyond smart. In math, english, no matter what it is he can ace it in his sleep. Which is pretty impressive to me, where the only thing I’m good at is english. And how he loves bees of all things. Even if they sting people. He even used to have the most adorable bee backpack.”

People were starting to get uninterested, so Dean did the only thing he could think of.

“And I’m madly in love with him.” All eyes were on him now, but he was only looking at Cas now. “Yeah, that’s right. You heard me. I love this boy, and not in a brotherly way or in a friend way. In a I wish I never let him go kind of way. I wish I had never broken up with him. I wish he was still… my girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or whatever he wanted. Maybe even husband one day.”

Dean heard who he was sure was Lisa scream something awful at him. But he didn't care. Cas was looking at him, deep into his soul looking, and he had to keep going.

“I messed up. I messed up so fucking bad, Cas. I thought I was protecting you, but all I did was hurt you. And then I wasn’t even there to help you when you needed me most. I let you get abused. And made fun of. And I should have noticed sooner. I should have been there for you sooner. And I wasn’t. I am so, so sorry. And that word isn’t enough. And I can’t change that now, and I can probably never fix it. But I’ve been trying my best to make it up to you these past two years.”

He saw the tears welling up in Cas’ eyes, he just hoped it was a good sign.

“I had this whole thing I was going to say, but I’m just going to speak from my heart. 11 years ago today, I found a boy trespassing on my yard and eating my strawberries. And one year ago I finally accepted my feelings, and told my little brother and my parents. None of them were surprised. They knew it since day one that I liked you, and I guess you knew it then too. But I was stupid enough to listen to all the jerks out there who told me that I couldn’t like you because of what’s in your pants. And I never let myself realize it. But I promised my brother one year ago, that today I’d tell you.”

Dean hopped off the table, and pulled Cas to stand next to him. “Castiel Novak, even though the world says it’s not okay, I don’t care. I love you, Cas. I love you so much. And I just want you back in my life. And as more than just someone that I make lunch for, although I love doing that. I would really like to call you my boyfriend again. And if, you’re still not ready. That’s okay too.”

Dean took a breath after his speech. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he also couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to know if Cas was going to reject him again.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas was finally speaking to him without glaring or a mean tone. And there were tears falling from Cas’ eyes, making them even more pretty with the way the red made the color stand out. Dean was sure he was crying too, but he couldn’t really tell. He was too focused on Cas. “you are beyond stupid.”

It didn’t sound mean, but Dean couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. Cas must have caught his confusion.

“In the best way possible,” Cas cleared up. “And you hurt me a lot. And I’m stupid for wanting this so much, and god, I’ve been waiting for you to say all those words for so long. But I realized I forgave you the moment you came up to me in english class and told me you’d take care of me. Again. As stupid as that was.”

Dean still wasn’t sure where this was going.

“But, I know that I love you too. I love you Dean Winchester.” Cas looked into his eyes so deep. “And I’d love to be your boyfriend again. Or girlfriend. Or whatever you want to call me.”

Now Dean knew he was definitely crying. And so was Cas. And it felt like the cafeteria and all the other people melted away. He had his Cas back, all to himself.

“And after I do this, we’re going to have to run.” Dean was confused, but Cas quickly grabbed his face. He closed the gap the next second. And Dean tasted strawberried. Where the hell did he get those. Dean had purposefully put all the strawberries in his own bag so he could surprise Cas with them after his speech.

Cas pulled away, but grabbed Dean’s hand tight. They ran as fast as they could, before and students could beat them up or any teachers could suspend them. But they never let go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas?? Also how do you feel about what's happening?
> 
> \---
> 
> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.
> 
> I also have a youtube called Shoeless Sam where I post tutorials, edits, and maybe some reaction type videos (I have some recorded, but I need to edit that together). And I have an @shoeless_art on instagram, and you can find all my art and OCs on there!


End file.
